You are my world darling, don't forget it
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: No plot just smut. You decide the characters :)


Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this ff. I don't make money from this. I've been thinking about writing a wee oneshot just to keep my hand in the pond :) hope you like. Please review :)

(all human) [oneshot]

No plot. Just sex between Any of the two characters :) and descriptive imagery for those who like it :) thanks for reading.

I lay there watching him looking upon me as he pushed into me, my hands fisted the bed sheets as he leans forward pushing further in. I wince at the sudden pain i felt for only the second time. He kisses me, taking my mind of the pain for a second as i indulge in the feelings of his lips caressing mine with love and passion. I wanted him so badly. I wanted him more. I never wanted him to leave from being inside me. This felt so right. Everything was at peace. We were together. The world revolved around us. E only two bodies.

He whispers his love in my ear as he starts to move inside me. The feeling was raw at first before it became second nature. I began to touch him, hold him closer, push my body to his. Combine the heat between us. It was so perfect i love him with all my heart and i couldn't dream up any better place than being with my soulmate. Lying so close and intimate. So personal and perfect. Everything was right.

We start to speed things up, getting closer to our final release of love. The juices flowed freely from me as i felt him passionately suck my pale skin on my tender breasts and stomach. Leaving faint marks, i push my body up, releasing moans of pleasure and delight into the silent air that lingered around us.

Our bodies clashing felt so right. It was natural and raw. Passionate and caring. Kissing like it was the last kiss, we agree our love to be strong and perfect. Wanting more, my body pushes up to his, taking him in more. Craving him. Desperate to have as much of him as i could. I tangled my fingers in his soft hair pulling tightly as i slipped my tongue past his teeth. Groaning i felt my walls tense around him, securing him, silently asking him never to leave from within me. The more we enjoyed ourselves the closer i grew to climaxing with him inside me buried deep.

"Oh yes. Oh my gosh!" I moaned out as i felt my love leak over him and surround him. My breathing wavered as he continued to push into me and pull out slightly. Moaning in my ear quietly about how beautiful i was only spurred me on to continue my love for this man. The amazing feeling he gives to me was more than perfect. I needed him even when i had him. I lay in ecstasy as he ran his hands through my hair kissing my cheeks and lips as i monitored my breathing back to normal.

"Oh my goodness, that was-" i couldn't continue, i was speechless and the feeling of happiness and love flooded through my body as he sucked my nipple cheekily while moving a hand down to my clit and gently massaging it while my body quivered under the overload of pleasure i felt course through my veins.

"Ahh more!" I mumbled as i watched him pleasure me with a mischievous grin on his face as he moved so his tongue teased my clit, i shivered as i could feel my juiced flow heavily from me, making me moan loudly.

"Baby please!" My mind wants to stop as it becomes too clouded to even comprehend whats going on yet my body pushes further to his tongue and my hands tangle in his hair pushing his head closer; i needed him urgently. I was so close.

Time and time again he pleasured me to the end before my juices flowed from me freely, making me oooh and ahh. It was time i returned the favour and moved to lie against his body and caress his balls with my small hand, he moaned involuntarily as i licked the tip, tasting his pre-cum and my juices mixed. It was wonderful. The taste of us made sense. It was a wonderful flavour. One i wanted to taste more of. As i stroked him and played with him. Teasing him with my tongue he couldn't hold it no longer and let me suck his love from the fountain and straight into my mouth. I could taste nothing but love and passion. The sweet concoction glided down my throat before i moved to face him. His cheeks gleamed a rosy red while his eyes nearly closed. I smiled, watching my boo happy and content. His chest rose and feel evenly as i pressed my body against his. Cuddling him, i look up at his handsome face and see my life drawn out with ease. Everything about him was perfect. He was everything to me, my world was this man lying in a tired slumber. I protected him as he fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you, always and forever. You are my world darling, don't forget it."

-—-—-

Hey guys, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Tell me which two characters did you think of as you read this? :)

Thanks. S :)


End file.
